The present application relates to cooking pans and more particularly pans for baking cupcakes, muffins, and the like.
Baking certain food items, such as cupcakes and muffins, can be a difficult endeavor. There exist specialized different cupcake and muffin pans, which generally include a matrix of cups that form individual cupcakes or muffins. With these pans, however, it may be difficult to remove the cupcake or muffin from the cups once the baking is complete. Accordingly, there is a need for a pan that is not so limited.